


Fragile.

by luuucien



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Bottom Huening Kai, Death Threats, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Huening Kai, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Relationship, Physical Abuse, Possesive Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuucien/pseuds/luuucien
Summary: Kai had nowhere to run, he will be his forever.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 29





	Fragile.

The sound of the broken glass was muffled by the pouring rain. Thunder could be heard from afar, slightly making the boy on the floor jolted in fear. Glass shards were scattered around the floor, Kai is barely breathing. He couldn’t feel his body, as in pain is the only thing that consumes him. His beautifully sculpted face is covered in bruises and blood, while he whimpers in pain underneath someone. It seems like, the rain wouldn’t stop either. Kai’s eyes wander around through the darkroom, to find Soobin’s cold gaze on him.

Fear was blooming as if it was the right season. Kai burst into tears in silence, he wouldn’t even dare to let out a sound. His body is trembling, seeing the sight of that person getting closer. Kai covers his beat-up face with his hands and whimpers again. Soobin harshly grips his wrist, forcing him to stand up. But Kai couldn’t do it, his legs have given up on him.

“S-Soob-Soobin, please. I’m sorry. Please, stop—”  
“Stop what? Don’t you think you deserve it, for making me upset? For letting him to touch you?” Soobin cuts him off with a kick on the stomach. The younger winces in pain, holding himself.  
“I’m sorry. I deserve it, but p-please stop. I couldn’t take it anymore. It hurts.” He begged while crouching on the floor, looking smaller and weak. Soobin wraps his palms around Kai’s neck, slowly choking him. Kai widens his eyes and tried to fight back but he couldn’t. He is still as weak as he was.  
“You can’t compare your pain to mine. You hurt me. You hurt me. You hurt me, Kai.” The older whispers on, sounding like a spell that will stop his pain. The brunette feels the air on his lungs is decreasing, he is going to die. If Soobin doesn’t stop, he is going to die. 

Another thunderbolt struck again from afar, unconsciously snaps Soobin back to reality. He looks lost and clueless, not until he looked down at his boyfriend on the floor, with his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. Soobin immediately let go of Kai’s neck, letting the younger fell on the floor. Kai quickly gathers as much oxygen as he can whilst coughing. The older male looks in disbelief, at what he had done. He did that, to Kai? Did he hurt Kai again? Soobin collapsed to the floor, he tries to pull Hueningkai into him but he can’t. Soobin is unworthy to touch him, let alone be near him.

On the other side, Kai’s breathing is stable again. He was still writhing in pain. His eyes waver around the ceiling, drowning himself in his thought. Why did this happen? Why? Today was supposed to be their special day together, a dinner to celebrate Soobin’s new job but why…? Why is he writhing on the floor now, covered in bruises and blood? His tears start to roll down to his cheeks. It was his mistake after all. He deserves this from Soobin. 

“K-Kai? Kai, baby? Are you o-okay? No, n-no! Of course, you’re not. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. Kai, I’m sorry.” Soobin wanted to touch him so bad, but he’s the bad guy. He couldn’t.  
“It’s okay.” Kai manages to voice out, between the pain that stings him. He slowly forms a smile to Soobin. So pretty, yet so fragile. It was Soobin who suddenly burst into tears, instead of Kai. The younger reach out to strokes his boyfriend’s head.  
“Don’t cry, Binnie. I’m okay. Look? I’m okay. It’s okay. C-Can you hug me, please?” Without any further words, Soobin hugs him tightly. The hug was painful but Kai didn’t care less, he’s happy as long as he can feel his warmth. They stayed like that for a while, not giving the thunderbolt a chance to bother them.

After Soobin’s parents passed away because of an accident, Soobin and Kai were inseparable. He was able to smile again, to feel joy in his soul. He can laugh out loud like he used to. Soobin found his home in Hueningkai, his pain and sadness are no longer linger in his heart. Both of them are always together. Where there is Kai, there will always be Soobin beside him. He even insisted his uncle to transfer him to Kai’s school, and his uncle couldn’t refuse. If that what makes him happy, then Soobin will get it. Everyone pitied him for losing his family at such a young age, that’s why seeing him started to bloom again is such a relief.

Both of them are happy with each other companions, full of love and happiness. But Kai didn’t expect everything to turns upside down when they’re stepping into their teenage years. Soobin changed, in a way that he didn’t understand either. He’s still the same clumsy Choi Soobin that Kai had known for many years but differently. They both enroll in the same high school but are separated. Kai was a junior and Soobin was two years older than him. Kai had found some new friends despite being shy, everybody seems to love him.

And because of that, Soobin started to become a little bit, possessive. He will always come to Hueningkai’s class at lunch, follows the younger one everywhere he goes, or even snatch him for his group of friends to have him alone. Kai didn’t complain or even feel bothered at Soobin’s possessiveness, but his friends are. His group of friends started to get annoyed by Soobin’s actions. I mean, they almost couldn’t talk to Kai except at the study session. They thought it was odd that Kai didn’t see Soobin’s behavior as something creepy. 

“Soobin hyung only had me since he lost his family. So, I thought it’s okay for him to be a little possessive.” Kai allowed Soobin to be possessive over him, he didn’t know that his life is going to be caged by the older after what he had said. But Soobin didn’t step on the limit yet, he keeps himself steady on the line.

Soobin graduated a year after and Kai moves on to the second year of high school. But then, Soobin left for college in the same year. Kai was sad about him leaving. They promised each other to keep in contact every day, but Kai felt lonely without him. So, he started to find someone else to be with. It was Taehyun, one of his classmates. Both of them become friends in no time, they’re always together to the point where some students thought they were dating. Everything was going normal, Kai calls Soobin every single day. They exchange stories about each other’s daily life, but one day, his mouth accidentally slipped Taehyun’s name on the phone. 

The atmosphere on their call changes quickly, but Soobin didn’t ask anything about the mention of the unfamiliar name. Their daily call ended like usual, nothing changes. Except, for Hueningkai’s life. After that day, Kai began noticing that someone is stalking him, someone also started to terrorize Taehyun by sending him a death threat with letters in his school’s locker. Taehyun thought it was a sick joke by one of their loony seniors, so he didn’t care less about the increasing death threats stuffed in his locker. But Hueningkai is worried about his safety, thinking it might not just be some jokes. 

Taehyun still insists that it was nothing to be worried about. Until someone delivers him a box full of a rotten dead animal to his house. Not just once, but almost every single day, a different box with various dead animals. It was already leaping from the limit, Taehyun and his family decides to report it to the authorities but that didn’t help much. He started receiving phone calls at midnight, telling him that he will be killed and hung up before Taehyun could say a word. Hueningkai becomes anxious about his best friend’s safety, so he decides to stick more often to Taehyun. Even though he doesn’t know how to protect Taehyun or even himself, he tried his best to keep his friend safe.

Things are getting way out of control. Someone tries to stab Taehyun when he was heading home from the library. Fortunately, he can fight back and didn’t get himself hurt. But the person who tries to stab him got away. It horrifies Hueningkai to hear him almost died, but when Taehyun mentioned something that person who tries to stab him, his memory jolted to remembers someone. Someone with purple hair.

“Can I carry you up, baby? Will you let me do that? I want to help you clean up, please. I am so sorry.” Soobin begs whilst still crying, a little bit unstable. Kai caresses his cheeks and manages to nod. His boyfriend carefully lifts him from the floor, trying to hold Kai who is already fragile enough. Kai rests his head on Soobin’s chest, hearing his heartbeat so close to him. The rain stops abruptly and the silence is deafening to both of them. He bolted upstairs to their bedroom while carrying Kai in his arms. It’s over. What a relief, it’s over. But for now.

Soobin lays his boyfriend on their bed slowly, he quickly turns on the light, only to be horrified by what he sees. Kai’s face is decorated with bruises and a little smear of blood around it. Of course, Soobin knew it was his fault. It was him who did that to Kai. Guilt. Anger. Shame. His emotion has washed up his mind, leading him to choke another cry. Hueningkai couldn’t move, for now, his body feels numb and painful, all he could do is let Soobin take care of him. Soobin left him for a slight minute to prepare a tub filled with warm water for him, he comes back and sits on the floor next to Kai, like a puppy.

“K-Kai, I am going to undress you and bathe, is it okay for you? Can I do that? I am going to take care of you. Please, let me do that.” His voice is shaky, a tear is threatening to fall for his eyes again.  
“Yes, hyung. Kai will let you do it. Please, take care of Kai.”

The older male’s hand was trembling when he heard his boyfriend starts to speak in the third person. It was a habit that never really left Kai since his childhood. When he is nervous or scared, Kai will suddenly speak in the third person, as if he shrunk himself in his headspace, feeling small and terrified, of Soobin. He undresses Kai and carries him again to the bathroom, to bathe him. It was a long yet painful night, but it has finally ended. Kai is cleaned up, dressed in his warmest pajamas and his cuts are treated by Soobin. But the pain never left him, it lingers, staining his soul. Soobin sat beside his boyfriend on the bed and softly stroke his hair. Hueningkai shot a weak smile to him, leaning towards his hands like a cat. 

Hueningkai always loved it when Soobin turns into normal, turns into the Soobin he knew for many years. He will give him so much love, so much joy even after the chaos he had made earlier. That doesn’t matter to Kai. As long as Soobin loves him, he will be fine. He will be okay for the rest of his life. Even when the pain lingers, Kai didn’t care. Soobin is with him.

“I’m sorry, Kai,” Soobin whisper subtly, embracing his boyfriend’s cheeks. He gave him a warm kiss and the younger didn’t resist. He loved how soft Soobin’s lips felt on his.  
“It’s okay, Binnie. You don’t have to say sorry. It’s my fault.” He looked at his boyfriend with his hazel orbs, full of love and stars. Oh, how Soobin always adores those eyes.  
“You should be careful next time.” Kai felt Soobin’s hand suddenly grips his waist. He let out a shaky breath. He doesn’t want to go through it again.  
“I will, Binnie. I shouldn’t let him touch me. I was so clumsy.” Soobin lifts his boyfriend to his lap and wraps his arms around Kai’s waist, not giving him any space to escape.   
“Good. No one else can touch you. Except me.” The word was like a spell to Kai.   
“Yes. No once can, Binnie. Only you.” As if he was under drug effects, Kai smiles widely to him with a giggle. His pupils are dilated, either from lust or losing his sanity. Kai didn’t know what’s real or not anymore.

Manipulative.

Soobin was a very manipulative person and unfortunately, Kai spends almost his entire life with him. Which makes him, fell into his maze of manipulation and lies. The younger one has no control over his life, he had given it up to Soobin. That’s why his life will only orbit around Soobin and no one else. The older male uses this chance to cage him up. Soobin made some rules that Hueningkai must obey, or else, things will get ugly. He is not allowed to interact with anyone in his class, except it is assignment related. He is not allowed to go out or go home alone, he must be with, picked up, and dropped by Soobin. He is only allowed to contact his family with Soobin’s permission. There are so many other rules that wrapped Kai tightly around Soobin’s fingers.

Because the boy is mostly obedient enough, Soobin allowed him to still be friends with Taehyun. But, of course, still with Soobin’s obsessive personality watching over them. Sometimes, Soobin would even be obvious about wanting to get rid of Taehyun and it would make Kai scared. Maybe he loves Soobin so much, but Taehyun is like a shred of light left in his life. If he lost Taehyun, he doesn’t even know what to do anymore. Over the year, after finding out that Soobin was the person behind Taehyun’s death threats and the stabbing incident, Kai kept his mouth shut. He did not tell his best friend, that it was Soobin who makes his life a living hell a while before. Everything would fall apart, Kai let his mind wander off from that.

Sure, he confronted Soobin about it, but there’s nothing he can do about it. Soobin proudly confesses everything he did to Taehyun, not even caring that the younger is begging under him. He begs for Soobin to let Taehyun out of his hands. And, Soobin did. Kai tried his best to hide the truth from Taehyun, only letting his best friend knew about Soobin’s abusive and possessive behavior. Taehyun was heavily against their relationship, he already saw Soobin physically hurt Kai multiple times and the younger will always stand for Soobin. Not allowing Taehyun to hurt his boyfriend. And Taehyun as well, could not do anything about it.

“I love you, Kai.”  
“I love you too, Binnie.”

Saying those words are sending both joy and a peculiar feeling to Hueningkai’s stomach. What could it be, that makes him wanted to barf? Disgusting. He is disgusting. Is it Soobin who’s disgusting? Or is it himself? Kai wasn’t thinking straight. His head is hurting badly all of the sudden. He fell unconscious in Soobin’s lap before he could even realize what’s going on.

He probably passes out because of Soobin’s drugs. The older male chuckled, knowing that his boyfriend had fallen asleep because of him. He put something inside Hueningkai’s drink earlier before everything went ugly. He wanted to fuck his lovely boyfriend while he is unconscious but he didn’t expect to blow up in rage. But it was Kai’s fault anyway, never his. He carefully lay Hueningkai on the bed and started to undress him again. 

It was sad, that the younger did not know, this person is not Choi Soobin. He was never that person again. He was never the same Choi Soobin, after losing his sanity at an early age. Yes, he was still Choi Soobin who loves Kai with his whole heart but he had gone insane. He will do anything to make Kai his, even to kill or to chained the poor thing in his basement. He will do it.

And he will stain his boyfriend with his blood if it’s worth to make him stay. Kai had nowhere to run, he will be his forever.


End file.
